Cowboy
by Kholoe
Summary: Eren, un día cualquiera, decide esperar a su novio Rivaille con una excitante sorpresa en su habitación. ¿Qué es lo que le tiene preparado?. ¿Será esta noche solo destinada a dar rienda suelta a la pasión?. RIREN / YAOI / LEMON / ONE-SHOT


**HOLA! MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS/ES  
Esta historia que leen a continuación es una prueba.**

**Como algunos saben, estoy recién entrando al mundo de los fics, así que deseaba escribir un lemón para probar qué tal lo hacía.**

**Racconto de una propuesta, mi historia, esta planeada para mezclar muchas facetas y jugar con el erotismo, pero como no tengo experiencia quería probar antes de.**

**Agradecería encarecidamente que me hicieran saber que tal, si les gusto, si hay algo que esta bien, algo que corregir, que agregar, etcétera.**

**Sin más les dejo con este pequeño one-shot**

**¡Qué disfruten!**

* * *

Se miró al espejo una última vez _-_perfecto_- _Curvó una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, esa noche era especial para él y su pareja ¿Motivo? Ninguno en especial, simplemente el más joven quería sorprender a aquel hombre de mirada afilada y asesina que terminó por robarse su corazón.

Llevaban juntos ya 4 años, 4 maravillosos años a su lado desde que él tenía 15 y su amante 34. A pesar de la cuantiosa diferencia de edad esto no significó impedimento para unir estas jóvenes almas, se conocieron en circunstancias bastante poco comunes para la gran mayoría de los mortales y hoy su conexión está tan unida y entrelazada que estaban seguros que nadie sería capaz de romperla.

-Nuestro camino no ha sido fácil…- hablaba para si el joven mientras prendía cada una de las velas aromáticas que había en la habitación, una gran habitación. Las paredes eran blancas y adornadas con hermosas fotografías de diferentes lugares y situaciones tomadas por los novios, más una gran estantería con forma de árbol sobre la cual reposaban innumerables escritos, cada cual con su propia esencia y virtud. – …pero estar a tu lado y compartir tan bellos momentos…- Terminó de prender la última vela, las cuales definían un pequeño camino desde la puerta hacia la cama rodeadas de millones de pétalos de flores. La mitad de este pequeño sendero eran pétalos de rosas rojas, azules y violáceas mientras que la otra mitad, las que llegaban al lecho, eran pétalos de abracadabra y osirias, las favoritas de Rivaille y de Eren respectivamente.

-Ahhhh- un suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie dejando sin concluir sus previas palabras.

Admiró su habitación y reía internamente, de verdad había hecho un buen trabajo y ¡cómo no! Si se había esmerado todo el día en ello, solo faltaba que el mayor llegase a la casa y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ocurriera.

-Llegué-

Desde la habitación pudo escuchar como el otro hombre informaba su llegada a casa y su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó que le escaparía del pecho.

-¿Eren? ¿Pero qué…?- Rivaille no pudo continuar, apenas había llegado le extraño que su casa estuviese tan oscura, pero ahora definitivamente estaba anonadado con la vista que tenía en enfrente. Solo pequeñas velas en el piso iluminaban aquel lugar, en el suelo, escrito con pétalos de rosa roja se podía leer "sigue las flechas"- hmhp- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- _mocoso ¿qué tienes planeado esta vez?-_ pensaba al tiempo que lentamente seguía las flechas que estaban marcadas en el piso de la misma forma que las palabras que anteriormente había leído.

-¿Así que por esto querías tan insistentemente quedarte en casa hoy? ¿No es así? Mocoso- hablaba bajito mientras subía por la gran escalera y sus pasos se encaminaban a su habitación, la cual tenía la puerta cerrada. Se detuvo antes de entrar sosteniendo el pómulo de esta, titubeante y emocionado, no lo podía negar.

_Este niñato sale con cada cosa, siempre me sorprende, veremos que tiene esta vez para dar._

Lentamente deslizó la gran puerta, permitiéndose ver hacia el interior.

_¿Adonis?_

Rivaille quedó estupefacto, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban: Una habitación románticamente adornada, un camino de flores al paraíso y un Eren jodidamente sexy. Sus miradas se encontraron, él podía ver el nerviosismo y la determinación de aquel joven que se sentaba provocadoramente en la cama.

Estaba vestido como todo un vaquero. Sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas eran cubiertas por una hermosa chaparrera de cuero negra que se ceñían a su cadera, un Slip negro con detalles rojos cubrían su entrepierna pudiendo observar una semi erección, una chaqueta de mezclilla negra sin mangas adornaba su pecho desnudo, un pañuelo de seda con diseños en rojo enrollaba finamente su cuello para terminar la indumentaria con un sombrero del mismo estilo y una fusta negra que era sostenida por su mano derecha.

_Jodidamente sexy_

El chico estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, su codo derecho reposaba sobre la misma rodilla dejando caer el antebrazo, mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba recto y su palma se apoyaba en la rodilla correspondiente, una mirada seductora y una sonrisa lasciva terminaban por pintar a aquel vaquero endemoniadamente sensual.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, no es así?- Su voz sonaba ronca y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

-¿No es así?- Levantó la cabeza en un movimiento casi altanero.

-¿Y tú qué crees maldito crío?- Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en esta con los brazos cruzados. Unos segundos pasaron y con su mano le señalo al más joven que se acercará.

-¿Qué tal sí…?- Su boca quedo abierta al pronunciar lo último, miró al chico de pies a cabeza mientras este se levantaba, sintiendo como su Leviconda despertaba.

-Empezamos con el juego- Esto último salió de sus labios apenas Eren estaba a centímetros de él. Agarró al muchacho de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento violento para así unir sus bocas en una batalla por el control.

Rivaille pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del menor mientras que con la otra lo despojaba del sombrero sin cuidado.

Eren por su parte no perdía el tiempo. Con suma desesperación le quitó al mayor su chaqueta y ahora la corbata corría la misma suerte, desabotonaba torpemente los botones de la camisa, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, el mayor no le permitió continuar pues lo agarró de los cabellos y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás en un movimiento que el chico no se lo espero. Se quedó estático mientras el otro suspiraba por su cuello.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí- Su mano traviesa jugueteaba en sus nalgas desnudas.

-Pensaste en cada detalle por lo que…veo- Ahora su mano se posó sobre el semi despierto miembro del menor, sacándole a este un gemido ahogado- Hasta unos slips abiertos en el trasero te colocaste para la ocasión- Terminó otorgándole unos cortos chupones en el cuello, se mantendrían ahí por un tiempo. ¿En qué momento el hombre le arrebato el pañuelo de seda? Ni idea.

-Hmp! Ah! Rivaille- soltaba suspiros y jadeos leves ante las acciones de este. Cada vez estaba más excitado y la atención que recibía en su entrepierna solo lo encendía mucho más.

Eren tomó a Rivaille de los hombros y lo dejó de cara a la puerta, frotando su cuerpo contra el de su amante.

-Agh, mocoso- Levi suspiraba al sentir la casi completa erección del chico, frotándose contra su trasero. Eren llevó ambas manos a las caderas de Rivaille juntando más sus cuerpos y frotando de arriba hacia abajo y en movimientos circulares su pene por sobre las nalgas del otro. Llevó sus manos hacia el abdomen bajo de Levi y comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa, para así levantar la camisa suavemente mientras suspira sobre la nuca del más bajo sacándole jadeos de placer.

-Ri..Rivaille- suspiró su nombre en su oído izquierdo al tiempo que sus juguetonas manos desabrochaban el cinturón del nombrado, desabotonaban el pantalón de tela y bajaban la cremallera.

-Necesito..agh! necesito- con su mano derecha masajeaba sobre el bóxer la potente erección mientras la otra acomodaba la camisa para que no estorbara.

- Necesito sentirte con mi boca- Una corriente eléctrica llena de placer corrió por el cuerpo de Rivaille apenas el muchacho pronunció aquellas palabras, tan eróticas, tan directas, tan provocativas. Ladeó su cabeza para poder observar un momento el rostro del chico, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudieron ver mutuamente el deseo y la pasión contenido en sus ojos. Rivaille mordisqueó el labio inferior contrario.

-Todo tuyo- Sonrió pícaramente, aquella sonrisa que estaba seguro el más joven amaba en estas situaciones.

Eren sin pensarlo, descendía por la espalda de Rivaille lentamente mientras con sus manos, masajeaba por sobre la camisa y a destajo, todo el abdomen y pecho de su amante. Cuando llegó a tener su cara frente a las nalgas ajenas mordió fuertemente una de ellas mientras apretaba vigorosamente la otra.

-¡ah, mocoso insolente!- exclamó el hombre en un grito ahogado entre dolor y placer.

- Te gusta- Cambio de posición e hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero con la otra nalga ganándose un bufido del otro hombre-Te gusta que te haga esto, lo veo en esos ojos cargados de lujuria- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, separando levemente su rostro y masajeando en círculos ese hermoso trasero. Agarro el pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo seguido de los bóxer.

-Maravilloso- soltó Eren en un susurro, sintiendo su propia erección doler.

Ahora sí ni un molesto trozo de tela separaba ese lindo culo de él. Lo apretó fuertemente y lo separo con ansias dejando expuesta la rosada entrada del mayor. Su boca se llenó de saliva.

Como si Rivaille hubiese leído su mente, se inclinó ligeramente apoyando ambos brazos en la puerta para mantener el equilibrio y no caer, el chico agradeció el gesto y sin más se lanzó a lamer desesperadamente esa abertura, dejando a Levi suspirando de placer.

-Jaeger, ¡ngh!...ah…ah- A estas alturas no podía formular una respuesta coherente, el chico estaba complacido de lo que le provocada al pelinegro con su boca. Se separó nuevamente y escupió en su ano, a pesar de que ya estaba bastante ensalivado. Regreso a lamer fieramente, sintiendo como ese delicioso anillo de músculos de contraía al entrar en contacto su lengua, la pasó arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Delicadamente pasó la punta de su lengua por ese lugar abriendo sus nalgas a todo lo que daban, sentía a Levi jadear maldiciones en voz bajas. Soltó aire sobre este y sintió como el cuerpo de su amante se estremeció y comenzó, con su lengua, a dar pequeñas embestidas, adentrándose en ese lugar moviéndose en todas las direcciones que podía.

- ¡Ah!- RIvaille creía desfallecer, su propia boca se llenó de líquido y comenzó a chorrear por su mentón.

Una mano traviesa de Eren acariciaba sus muslos, se adentró por su entrepierna y masajeo el perineo mientras su lengua seguía penetrando a su amante.

-¡Maldición!- Levi estaba rojo del deseo, apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños.

La otra mano viajó hasta su erecto pene rodeando sus caderas y comenzó a masturbarlo, Rivaille estaba en el éxtasis. Atrapó su glande con el puño y comenzó a prestarle exclusiva atención, estimulándolo con movimientos circulares algo erráticos y de vez en cuando un ligero apretón.

Dejó de masajear el perineo y su mano se adentró un poco más para agarrar y apretar los duros y grandes testículos del azabache quien profirió un sonoro gritó de placer, el que estimuló alegremente a Eren, quien ahora ocupaba sus manos en masturbar el pene de su amante mientras su lengua devoraba y embestía su ano. Cuando el líquido preseminal empezó a salir, el chico sintió que era tiempo suficiente.

Le dio un último languetazo a esa entrada y en felinos movimientos quedó de frente al falo erecto de Rivaille dejando que este descansará sobre su cara. Lamió desde la base, pasando por ese camino sobresaliente que es su uretra hasta finalmente llegar a la punta la cual delineaba mirando fijamente al mayor. Este estaba hipnotizado por aquella mirada tan erótica que el chico le proporcionaba.

_Tan apetecible._

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Eren daba pequeñas lamidas en el glande del mayor. Este, por su parte, respiraba quedamente por la boca, con la cabeza gacha para mirar al chiquillo, con grandes gotas de transpiración bajando por su pálida faz.

_Tan erótico_

Posó una mano en la nuca de Eren.

-Abre tu boca- ordenó

El joven obedeció.

Súbitamente empujo su cabeza haciendo que el chico engullera su extensión, solo para volver a sacarlo y tragárselo una vez y otra vez y otra vez. Era un vaivén exquisito.

-NGH… ¡NGH!- Rivaille ponía de todo sus esfuerzo para reprimir sus gritos, echó su cabeza hacía atrás víctima del enorme goce que sentía al embestir la deliciosa boca del castaño. Había coordinado su mano con sus caderas haciendo que sonidos obscenos, pero excitantes, salieran de aquella guiada felación.

En un instante, Eren intentó retirar la mano que sujetaba su nuca y Rivaille sin objeciones acató las intenciones de este. Al sentirse liberado, Eren agarró el pene de su amante con ambas manos mientras lo masturbaba, mirando con sus ojos más calientes al azabache.

-Estas tan duro- Esa voz, ¡esa maldita voz! Tan cargada de deseo, pasión y lujuria, a Rivaille le sabía a gloria. Complacido observó como el joven comenzó a saborear con maestría su erección, lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca, lamía por los costados intercalando movimientos suaves y lentos con rápidos y agresivos.

-¡Mmmm!- El chico metió ese miembro de tal forma que este podía sobresalir por la piel de su mejilla, consciente de este hecho daba pequeños golpecitos superficiales.

- Tú líquido preseminal …- Llevó su boca hacia los testículos y los lamió desesperadamente- … es tan delicioso…-Salió de ese lugar, dejando una mano continuar con esa tarea y saboreó nuevamente la extensión de ese trozo de carne-…no puedo esperar por beberme tu semen- En aquel momento le dirigió la mirada más cargada de gula de esa noche mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la mano que masturbaba al pelinegro.

- ¿oh? ¿Así que tienes sed?- una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro del aludido. Posó una mano sobre la frente del castaño y elevó su cabeza unos cuántos grados. Con la otra tomó su propia erección estimulándose muy cerca de la abierta boca de Eren. Él ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no podía esperar por aquello. Llevó la mano con la que estaba atendiendo a Rivaille hasta su miembro, debajo del slip (que ya le quedaba muy apretado) y comenzó a masturbarse a velocidad moderada. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su cuerpo era inundado por un exquisito placer.

- Mí…míra.. Mírame- Rivaille estaba pronto al orgasmo.

El chico obedeció y al sentir que el mayor casi llegaba al límite abrió más su boca deseoso de tener ese blanquecino y viscoso líquido dentro. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-¡Ahg! ¡Eren! ¡Maldición!- El mayor apretó lo que más pudo sus dientes y fruncía a más no poder su ceño mientras hordas de placer inundaban su cuerpo y expulsaban su semen directo a la boca y la cara de Eren.

_Exquisito_

-¡Ugh!- Tragó todo lo que se encontraba en su boca y antes de que el cuerpo contrarío terminará de eyacular apresó nuevamente ese rosado glande en su boca, sobresaltando al mayor. Lo lamió y devoró mientras las últimas gotas salían. Al separarse un par de centímetros, un hilo delgado de semen unía su boca con el meato de su amante. Con su lengua, fue devorando ese puente, hasta finalizar dando unas últimas lamidas.

Una risita salió de los labios de Eren.

-Buen chico- dijo en voz muy baja.

-Mph- Fue el único sonido que emanó el mayor. Se inclinó hasta agarrar la chaqueta de Eren y lo obligo a pararse.

Besó sus labios con desesperación. Como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si fuese la última vez que podría hacerlo, se aferró a su cuello como nunca podría hacerlo.

Y así, entre besos y caricias desenfrenadas Rivaille pudo sentir que llegaron a los pies de la cama. Giro con Eren y sentó al chico en esta.

-Date la vuelta-

El joven obedeció

_Maravilloso._

Eren apoyó su peso en sus brazos con una pierna recta en el piso y la otra con la rodilla sobre la cama, dejando una insinuante vista de su trasero.

_Deseable._

Suavemente se colocó sobre el castaño y con sumo cuidado le quitó la chaqueta. Ahora besaba tranquilamente la espalda de su amante, dejándose deleitar por cada momento, permitiéndose sentir el erotismo en aquel acto.

_Mi perdición._

Retiró las chaparreras de sus piernas, así como esos traviesos slips dejando al muchacho completamente desnudo y a su merced.

_No sabes cuánto te deseo._

Se tomó su tiempo para saborear su trasero, su erección comenzaba a despertar nuevamente.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí- murmuró al tiempo que daba una fiera nalgada en cada glúteo.

- ¡Ah!- Eren cerró lo más fuerte que podía sus ojos.

Rivaille por su parte tomó la fusta que momentos atrás sostenía el castaño, con una idea juguetona en mente.

Abrió las nalgas del castaño y comenzó a lamer el conjunto que era su entrada, pasando por su perineo, sus testículos y su pene. Obligó a este a doblar a un costado una pierna para mayor comodidad.

-¡Continua! ¡Cielos, eres maravilloso!-

_El éxtasis._

_Eren sentía alcanzar el paraíso._

Otra nalgada se hizo escuchar. Seguido del azote de la fusta contra esa maltratada piel.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- El gritó de Eren no se hizo esperar.

Otro golpe.

Otra nalgada.

Otro grito.

_La piel al rojo vivo._

-Hmp- sonrió de lado- ¿Acaso no esto lo que querías qué hiciera con este accesorio? Mocoso…

Eren sonrió sin que su amante pudiese verlo, gateó hasta el centro de la cama quedando en cuatro y apoyó su cabeza de lado en ésta levantando y moviendo insinuantemente su trasero.

-Te necesito… ¡maldición Rivaille, te necesito ya!- Llevo sus manos a sus glúteos y los abrió para mostrarle al mayor su entrada, que esperaba desesperadamente por él.

_Solo por él._

_-_¡Maldición Eren!- Técnicamente se abalanzó sobre el castaño con su erección casi al límite.

_Tan provocador._

_Tan excitante._

Con su mano derecha guió su falo hasta la entrada de su paraíso. Metió solo la punta completamente lo que hizo que ambos soltarán un jadeo cargado de placer.

-¡Má..má..más!- Soltaba Eren descaradamente.

No se hizo de rogar, comenzó con pequeñas embestidas con solo una parte de su pene, hasta que finalmente lo embistió con todo lo que tenía, llevando a Eren a tocar el cielo y de paso las estrellas.

_Caliente y húmedo._

Así sentía el recto del castaño.

-Dime Eren ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago?- Le hablaba seductoramente al oído.

-Sí, hmmmp, me encanta- El chico asentía con sus ojos cerrados y el hilo de baba escapar de su boca hacia su mentón.

Sacó completamente su pene sujetando esos glúteos para maravillarse con lo dilatado que estaba ese ano. Lo volvió a meter completamente, raudo y sin aviso.

-¡Ah!-

Repitió ese proceso unas cuatro o cinco veces, hasta sacarlo y posarlo entre sus nalgas friccionando su pene con estas.

Acarició la línea de la columna vertebral mientras alcanzaba el pene ajeno para masajearlo hábilmente.

-Recuéstate boca arriba- Su voz salía en un susurro.

Su joven amante quedó sin aliento mirando el techo, parecía que no podía dilucidar bien la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando sintió una cálida lengua recorrer su boca.

_El ensamble perfecto._

¿Puede imaginarse usted mí querido o querida lector la escena qué era aquella habitación? Dos amantes, dos enamorados besándose uno encima del otro, completamente desnudos, solo iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas.

_La noche perfecta._

Rivaille dejó sus labios para seguir su camino por los costados de su cara, deleitarse en su cuello, acariciar lentamente sus pectorales con pectorales con la yema de sus dedos mientras su boca hacía soltar delirios de placer en los labios del más joven mientras succionaba sus pezones.

La presa ahora era su abdomen, sus manos reclamaban dejar huella por todo ese lugar, su lengua deseaba no dejar piel sin recorrer.

Continuo bajando, sus manos pegadas a sus caderas, hicieron caso omiso de sus genitales a pesar de los jadeos de reproche del joven.

Se apoderó de sus piernas.

Besó y lamió sus muslos, dándose su tiempo. Levantaba una pierna y con un semblante combinado entre la ternura y la pasión devoró cada centímetro de piel. Cada pedazo de su ser.

-Rivaille…- Esa voz, lo sacó de su ensañamiento, esa voz era una clara súplica.

_Rivaille._

Colocó ambas piernas en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo joven hasta que sus propias piernas tocaran su pecho.

Lo penetró, tan sensualmente agobiante como podía.

_Lento._

_Con calma._

-Más...- La cara del ojiverde era un mar de emociones. Sus mejillas rojas, sus grandes ojos entrecerrados cegados por la pasión, su boca entreabierta intentando hacerse de todo el aire que podía.

_Un poema delicioso._

Aceleró las embestidas, llegando a lo más interior de las entrañas que podía. Que el cuerpo de su amante (y la posición) le permitía.

_Profundo. _

-Rivaille… voy…¡Me voy a…!- Eren tiró bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía venir cuando inesperadamente su amante dejó de penetrarlo.

Soltó un bufido de desesperación, pero no alcanzó a reclamar.

-Móntame- Le dijo mientras se sentaba piernas abiertas sobre la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo.

-¿Eh?- El castaño pareció confundido.

-¿Eres un vaquero no? Móntame- Se lamió los labios y apuntó a su erección.

Eren soltó una risilla ciega y se posicionó sobre Rivaille, degustando de sus labios mientras caía sobre su pene violentamente gimiendo durante el beso.

-Exquisito- Ahora abrazaba al pelinegro.

Y así continuaron, en un vaivén sin igual, cabalgando directo a perderse en la lujuria, en el deseo, en la pasión. Y así Eren movía su cuerpo sobre aquel hombre, ese que le robó el aliento muchas veces, ese que atrapó su corazón y se negó a dejarlo libre.

_Me pierdo._

Las corrientes eléctricas sacudieron su médula, ahora era ayudado por su amante quien embestía su trasero coordinadamente con el sube y baja de su cadera, apoyando ambas manos en su cadera.

-Ri…Ri…¡RIVAILLE!- Eren se corrió fuertemente sobre su amante, soltando un gemido tan sonoro que hasta Cerbero se asustó. Sus entrañas se contrajeron, apresando la hombría que lo invadía y llevando al mencionado a tu tan ansiado orgasmo, por segunda vez en la noche.

Se quedaron así, abrazados mientras recuperaron el aliento.

El primero en lograrlo fue Levi, quien, como pudo levantó a Eren en su regazo y abrió las sábanas depositando cuidadosamente al castaño. Caminó hasta las velas y las apagó.

-Eres hermoso-

Escucho decir a su amante desde la cama, quien podía admirar su cuerpo de espaldas iluminado ahora solo por la luz nocturna.

-No tanto como tú-

Regresó a su lado en el lecho, no importándole que estuvieran con el sudor a toda máquina, no importando nada, solo quería reponer energías después de semejante ejercicio. Sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, miró al joven que descansaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía ser un excelente vaquero? Aquella vez cuando me enseñabas a cabalgar- Su voz salía dulce y sus ojos lo miraban conteniendo todo el amor del universo en ellos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus maduros labios.

-Bueno, hace poco ese recuerdo se apoderó de mis sueños, de ahí que quería darte esta sorpresa, de ahí que deseaba que esta noche llegará- Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, la cual fue limpiada por el dorso de la mano del azabache.

_Una mirada sincera. _

Una mirada sincera, una mirada enamorada, eso era lo que había en los ojos de Levi. Atrajo el cuerpo del chico a su pecho y lo acomodó sobre él.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ni tampoco más actos de amor.

Aquella noche, Morfeo se llevó a los amantes, en un manto de bienestar.

…_-En una manto de amor-…_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó?**

**Me esmeré en esto. *-***

**Para lo que leen mi historia, perdónenme por no actualizar hace tiempo, pero el trabajo me ha consumido todo el tiempo y desde la próxima semana **

**comienzo nuevamente la universidad, así que le pondré empeño para subir lo antes posible el siguiente cap.**

**Un besos a todos.**

**Kholoe.**


End file.
